Event
'' "Event" can also refer to the Event API in WoW AddOn development. See Event API for more details.'' For many of Azeroth's inhabitants, combat on both a grand scale and at the level of individual skirmishes has become ritualistic and in some ways even ceremonial. This page documents the ongoing confrontations and celebrations in the game — and those events in-between (player organized events included) which the line has blurred. Below are some of the events, which are fun if you ever get around to them. Types of environment changes accompanying events include: *caravans, tents, or wagons being added to an area, *decorations on buildings, *new fixed devices, *new mobs, quest givers, vendors, or other NPCs, *special drink and food, *holiday-specific quests and quest rewards, and *holiday-themed recipes. In World of Warcraft Before the dreaded Battle.net merge of the old community sites, there used to be a nice web-based calendar showing upcoming and past in-game events, but it the calendar is no longer accessible on the new Official sites. They can still be seen on the in-game calendar. Ongoing Events Over the course of Azeroth's troubled history, the times of celebration have fallen under the shadow of the conflicts that have shaped and scarred the world. Every day, as new challenges surface, new champions answer the call to arms, relishing the glory and the rewards of battles well fought. Below are details of some of the current disturbances warranting investigation - and participation - by the world's most adventurous heroes. *Argent Tournament (permanent, added in Patch 3.1.0 and expanded in Patch 3.2.0) *Battlegrounds Holiday (from Thursday night to Tuesday morning every week) *Darkmoon Faire (appears one week per month, alternating locations) ** 2011: Sunday, October 2 through Saturday, October 8; Sunday, November 6 through Saturday, November 12; Sunday December 4 through Saturday, December 10. *Elemental Invasions (occurred randomly, though frequently) *Gurubashi Arena Booty Run (every 3 hours) *Kalu'ak Fishing Derby (Saturday from 2 - 3 pm server time, added in Patch 3.3.0) *Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza (Sunday from 2 - 4 pm server time) Seasonal Events To help offset the strain and tension of constant warfare, the leaders of the Horde and the Alliance occasionally organize full-blown festivities for their people, centered around holidays and special events. What better way to celebrate the year's victories and other achievements than in the company of a few thousand of your closest allies? World Events A number of one-time-only World Events have occurred throughout the game's history. Most of these events have either directly resulted in changes to the game world or were pre-cursors to expansion packs. * Gates of Ahn'Qiraj - Introduced in Patch 1.9.0, this two-part world event occurred once per server (until Patch 3.2.0) resulted in the opening of [[Ahn'Qiraj. It was comprised of a quest chain completed by a single player to obtain the Scepter of the Shifting Sands to open the gates themselves, as well as a server-wide war effort to gather materials for the Horde and Alliance to battle the insectoid menace that issued forth from the opened gates. * The Scourge Invasion - Originally introduced in Patch 1.11, this world event involved an invasion of Scourge forces across the world to coincide with the release of the Naxxramas raid instance. * Elemental Invasions - Starting with Patch 1.4, this world event involved the appearance of groups of various types of elementals reportedly throughout Azeroth (although mostly just Kalimdor: Silithus, Un'goro Crater, Azshara, and Winterspring). * The Dark Portal Opens - Introduced in Patch 2.0.1, this world event was a precursor to the Burning Crusade expansion and featured the forces of the Horde, Alliance, and Argent Dawn fighting back against the demonic legions entering Azeroth through the Dark Portal. * Capture of Sun's Reach - Introduced in Patch 2.4.0, this world event occurs once per server and requires the completion of a number of daily quests on the Isle of Quel'Danas in order to allow the Shattered Sun Offensive to take over and rebuild the town of Sun's Reach. * The Spirit of Competition - This event occurred simultaneously with the in Beijing, and simply rewarded players for completing battlegrounds during the event. * Zombie Infestation‎ - Introduced in Patch 3.0.2, this world event was a precursor to the Wrath of the Lich King expansion and featured plagued crates that would transform players into zombies with the ability to pass the zombie plague onto others. It was followed by a repeat of the Scourge Invasion world event from Patch 1.11.0. * Operation: Gnomeregan and Zalazane's Fall - Beginning on September 7, 2010 as part of Patch 3.3.5, these world events were the first precursors to the Cataclysm expansion and allowed Alliance and Horde players to assist in the retaking of Gnomeregan's surface and the Echo Isles respectively. * Elemental Unrest - Occurring just after the release of Cataclysm (patch 4.0.1), groups of elementals will attack citizens and denizens of four major faction capitals, supposedly encouraged by elemental lieutenants reporting to Cho'gall who leads the Twilight's Hammerclan and serves Deathwing. Exclusive recipes } ||- align="center"| x |- || 1 2 ||- align="center"| ||- align="center"| x |- class="alt" || 1 || sold by ||- align="center"| ||- align="center"| x |- || 2 || sold by ||- align="center"| ||- align="center"| x |- class="alt" || ||- rowspan="6"| one randomly from quest reward for or commonly sold on AH || || |- || || || |- class="alt" || || || |- || || || |- class="alt" || || || |- || || || |-align="center" |colspan="4" | Lunar Festival |- || ||- rowspan="3"| from sold by ||- rowspan="3" align="center"| ||- align="center"| x |- class="alt" || ||- align="center"| x |- || ||- align="center"| x |- class="alt" || ||- rowspan="3"| from sold by ||- rowspan="3" align="center"| ||- align="center"| x |- || ||- align="center"| x |- class="alt" || ||- align="center"| x |- || ||- rowspan="3"| from sold by ||- rowspan="3" align="center"| ||- align="center"| x |- class="alt" || ||- align="center"| x |- || ||- align="center"| x |- class="alt" || ||- rowspan="3"| from sold by ||- rowspan="3" align="center"| ||- align="center"| x |- || ||- align="center"| x |- class="alt" || ||- align="center"| x |- || || sold by ||- align="center"| ||- align="center"| x |- class="alt" || || sold by ||- align="center"| ||- align="center"| x |- || || sold by ||- align="center"| ||- align="center"| x |- class="alt" || || sold by ||- align="center"| ||- align="center"| x |-align="center" |colspan="4"| Midsummer Fire Festival |- || || dropped by || ||- align="center"| x |- ! Recipe !! Source !! !! BoP |} 1 also mailed to Alliance players able to learn it 2 also mailed to Horde players able to learn it Other Events References See also * End of beta event * Holiday * Scripted event * Server event External links ;Official info ;Pet-related es:Evento ru:Событие Category:Game terms Category:Gameplay Category:Events